The overall aim of this grant is to develop a novel combined treatment regimen that will improve functioning in children with ADHD. Specifically, we propose developing a novel combination of a promising, computerized cognitive training program, Cogmed, targeting working memory deficits in children with ADHD in combination with behavioral parent training, a well-established, evidence-based intervention for ADHD. In particular, we propose that this combined intervention, CogBPT, could be complementary in nature in that these two intervention modalities target distinct pathological domains in children with ADHD (Cogmed may potentially alter longer-term underlying neurological deficits associated with ADHD while BPT addresses common co-occurring comorbidities [ODD] and impairments [parent-child relationships]). Alternatively, combining Cogmed with BPT could be complementary and augmentive in nature in that not only may these two intervention modalities target distinct pathological domains in children with ADHD, but that Cogmed's impact on underlying neurological deficits associated with ADHD may enhance the impact of BPT. Thus, CogBPT could potentially lead to substantial effects in both acute and longer-term functioning for children with ADHD with complex clinical presentations. As such, CogBPT may be a new treatment approach that has the potential for widespread, cost-effective application for the treatment of and potential recovery from ADHD, a common, chronic and impairing childhood neurodevelopmental disorder. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This project is designed to develop a novel Combination of interventions for school age children with Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) that will result in enduring reductions of ADHD symptoms and associated impairments in children, and thus prevent the chronic and highly impairing course that ADHD oftentimes takes throughout the lifespan.